


A reason

by Riliane_Vermillion



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-04-05 03:58:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14035692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riliane_Vermillion/pseuds/Riliane_Vermillion
Summary: Crippling depression. What more do you want?





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

_**"And in other news, another mass disappearance has happened in a neighboring town! Witnesses report a strange female who seemed to have appear out of nowhere in the midst of town, she was followed by suspicious-looking man in a black coat. Police have yet to** _ _**iden** _ _**-"** _

 

 

 

_The television was suddenly turned off, a tall blonde man sighed heavily towards his screen. He shook his head in disapproval, perhaps disappointment? Regardless, he was scared, and yet, he was madly compelled to study this girl who had just waltzed right into his life._

 

 

 

_This_ _man, this poor, poor creature, a victim to the arts of knowledge, a man of science. Wanted to know; what can kill something that can't die? He's been pondering at this questions for nearly three years, three years since he ran. It almost seemed like a dream to him, but every time her dark figure appeared, he knew that this wasn't a dream, it was his reality. The reality of a psychotic obsession towards a forbidden knowledge that's kept from the world. It's forbidden truth that he wants, no, that he_ **_has_ ** _to know._

 

 

 

_The only problem was: how is he going to catch her? How his he going to get the information he wanted? A plan, he needed a formulated plan that would knock her out conscious long enough to tie her up and integrate once she awoke. How? When? Where?! These questions pass through his mind every night._

 

 

 

_It was only a matter of time before his train of thought was cut by the knocking of a door._ _He walked towards it quietly, just inches away from the door now. He leaned in slowly, using the doorframe to support his body weight. His eye came closer to the peep hole, letting out a breath he wasn't aware he was holding. The door opened allowing a cool breeze to enter just on the other side, the food he had ordered earlier that day._

 

 

 

"Hello, did you order the eggroll combo?" _The short figured raised a bag that contained the food._

 

 

 

_He nodded and paid in cash then closed the door. Another sigh escaped his lips. He was on edge, he knew he wasn't safe, but for the moment he was. He sat down, leaning against the door he began to eat. He didn't have time to cook since she was on the move constantly. Just like he opened the bag, the food was gone almost instantly._

 

 

 

_Now, he just sat there, in the bitter silence the only thing keeping him company were his thoughts. Pondering was the only thing that ever made him happy, ever since his early childhood. His thoughts continued it was only a matter of time before they wondered into the misery that led up to his current situation. His eyes began to water, chuckles started emitting from him. He still remembered that day so vividly._

 

 

 

_He stopped. He_ _didn't_ _want to remember. He didn't want to relive the trauma. Rage filled him soon after, he grit his teeth together his drive was not only for science, but for vengeance as well. He stood up, causing the world around him to spin, his composure_ _wobbly_ _but soon came back. Shaking his head, he began to pack his belongings once again. He couldn't stay in the same place for too long. Not now._

 

 

 

_It was only a matter of minutes before he found himself at the receptionists office paying his stay at the motel. He left without a single word. His journey continued and would continue until he got what he wanted. His goal was set, he had to achieve it. Nothing was going to stand in his way._

 

 

 

_The hours carried on through the night. No events have transpired yet. He had been walking the night in search of_ _**her** _ _. Could it be possible that she took a night off? No,_ _that's_ _extremely unlikely. She rarely rested and when she did, it was for a short amount of periods. And_ _that's_ _when he saw_ _**her** _ _. Dragging unconscious bodies along the concrete floor. Some were badly bruised, others bleeding to death. The sight made his stomach quench. To think after seeing all_ **_she's_ ** _done he'll get used to the sight. That however, wasn't the case for him. He had_ _**her** _ _in his sight. He needed to act quickly if he wanted to save them. If he wanted to. He followed_ **_her_ ** _from a distance pulling a gun out from his bag from some time ago. A gift, the last one he'd ever received from his father._

 

 

 

_Time passed, he followed her to the outskirts of town. Only meters away, he knew that_ _**she** _ _knew he was there. Following. He raised his hand gun and all. Trembling. Stopping in his tracks. He took in a deep breath to stop the trembling. It failed. He exhaled._

 

 

 

_Only meters away, it kept walking, that horrible creature of despair, heartbreak, agony._ **_Her_ ** _face was that of a stone._ _Devoided_ _like a_ _blackhole_ _, stealing the light of her surrounding._ _**She** _ _gave the gift death. That is her only goal. Take and take. If god wanted the human race extinct. That thing. Was his creation._

 

 

 

" **She** can't die. She can't die." _These are the words he muttered under his breath repeatedly. His hand still shook, he held his breath once again._

 

 

 

_Near by birds flew away seconds later. They cawed, in order to survive. That was their instinct. For they knew; something terrible happened._

 

 

 

_The man in black pulled the trigger._


	2. Her perspective

_The sound of a gun shot filled the air. Her movement stopped before she collapsed on the ground beneath her._  
_She couldn't move, breathing started to become a hassle. Its was only a matter of time before it_ _ceased making the world fade into darkness._

 

_The amount of time was unknown to her when she fluttered her eyes open. She was dazed, the world was bright for some reason. Where was she? From what she could gather from her peripheral vision she was inside an abandoned building. Well, she assume with all the burnt furniture left behind._

 

_A small laugh caught her attention. Her immediate action was to attack. However, her attempts were futile. Her movement was ceased by ropes and chains tied around her with a chair. She was tied down.  She snarled, looking around for anything_ _that'll_ _help her escape, the movement in her eyes stopped once she saw a familiar_ figur _e standing a few feet away._

 

"My my~ if it isn't **the man in black**? How long have you've been following me now? Three? Four years now?" _She laughed, a grin spreading across her tight lips._ _This was the child, the child s_ _he spared to watch suffe_ r. _**He**_ _wasn't the first to fall victim to this game of hers._

 

_"_ **Three hours, that's how long it took you to recover."** ** _The_** _**man in black**_ spok _e while scribbling in a small note book._ _She could practically taste the bitterness in his tone._ ** _He_** _didn't seem to want any type of casual talk with her. The only response_ _ **he**_ _got from her was a childish laugh._

 

"Do you really hate me that much? Here I thought you had a little crush." _Her laughter continued before abruptly stopping. "_ So, what is it that you want from me?" 

 

_She stared at_ **the man in black** , _waiting for his response. She was smiling, she knew what he wanted to know. This of course was just a game. After all, life is a game, yet this one was obsessed to see what can_ _ **he**_ _can uncover. What a pitiful creature he is. All of them, really._

 

"Why does the human race do this? Everything must come to an end, unless you end up like me. Living within this toxic world filled with blind hypocrites, idiots who can't tell the similarities between one another. Fools." _That was her only thought, yet_ ** _the man in black_** _didn't reply to her question._

 

_**He** _ _stood there, conflicted._ **_He_ ** _seemed bothered by something. She couldn't tell what it was, but she was interest to know what it was._

 

"If you're just gonna stand there looking like a fucking idiot. Then I'll guess I'll tell you what they did to themselves. Who do wanna know about first? Father? Mother? Or maybe the little?" _Her smile grew into one of that of a child who got away with lying. There was silence again._

 

_**The man in black**_ _stood there._ _ **His**_ _expression of confliction turned into one of hatred, disgust._ _ **He**_ looked at _her,_ _menacingly._ ** _His_** _lips began to quiver, trying to contain himself. But alas, it was a fruitless attempt._ _Rage had consumed_ _ **him**_ _followed by sorrow._

 

" **What** **they** **did to themselves?!** **You** **took them from me!** **They** **didn't** **do anything wrong!** " _**His**_ _screaming filled the air, water_ _threatening_ _to escape_ ** _his_** _eyes._ ** _His_** _screaming continued for what seemed forever. All the while she sat there, disappointed at_ ** _his_** _outburst. Eventually_ ** _he_** _stopped. Tears falling down_ ** _his_** _cheeks._

 

_Laughter followed. She felt nothing towards his pain. After all, her amusement was_ **_his_ ** _suffering. She laughed for a few moments until she was abruptly hit across the face with a metallic object. She stopped. Glaring at_ **_him_ ** _it seems that he got a hold of a gun. She smirked._

 

"Nice toy you got there~ is that what you shot me with? I know the sound of a gunshot anywhere, just didn't know it'll be that small. Oh! Let me guess! That's the size of both your ego and self confidence!" _Her smile almost seemed genuine. Almost. She was toying with_ ** _him_** _in a childish manner. That was, until, she decided to say something to set_ ** _the_** **_man in black_** _off._  
"You wanna know how your mother did on her trial?" 

 

" **Her...trial?** "

 

"Yeah. You should've seen it. The way she crawled over the shattered glass. She was really determined to live! I took her shoes and any type of materials she could use to avoid the glass. Though she wasn't alone where I left her wi-"

 

" **Shut up** "

 

"What? I haven't even gotten to the part where I-"

 

_She again was greeted with the gun handle. The smirk on her face told the story of what she did. Her laughter began to fill the air once more._

 

"Man! People are so easy to predict. Give them something they don't want and they get angry! Just like a child!" _Her laugh slowly turned into giggles, the figure before her was filled with rage._ ** _He_** _slapped her again, and again and again, until_ ** _he_** _grew tired. Blood stained the gun_ ** _his_** _clothes and hers. Her face_ _began to bleed and bruise._

 

_Time passed on._ **_The man in black_ ** _was now on the floor heaving. How long as it been? From the looks of it, the sun was beginning to rise._ **_He_ ** _was tired. Sleep was on_ **_his_ ** _mind. Glancing at the girl, it seemed that she went unconscious during_ **_his_ ** _blind rage._ **_He_ ** _got up, tightened the the chains and rope._ **_He_ ** _then left the scene._

 

_Her eyes shot open. A smile stretched across her face. By god,_ **_he_ ** _wasn't smart. Leaving the girl by herself. Escaping became easy for once the pieces were in place. After all, this wasn't her first capture. Slip through here and there. Bite off this and that. Freedom. She got up, a bit dazed, but she was fine. She stretched, letting the blood flow through her body. Once she was done. She sighed contently, moving towards the exit._

 

_The door was swung opened, the bright sun stung her eyes like bees. She raised her hand to her eyes, allowing them to adjust. A smirk now on her face. The bruises and cuts were gone as if she was never struck. She had two objectives now. One, find food. Two, locate_ **_the man in black_ ** _. Her stomach growled. She moved her hand down, her eyes now adjusted. Her smirk: gone. She had all but on question on her mind._

 

_Who was on the menu?_

 


	3. Remembrance.

_The man in black had only left the building for a couple minutes. There was no way that_ _**she** _ _could have escaped. How was this even possible?_

 

_Its wasn't._

 

_Rage filled him, gritting his teeth, he realized. That was the only time he ever caught_ _**her** _ _. When was there an opportunity like this going to happen again? He wasn't sure, but for a fact, he couldn't waste time. Immediately he, once again, left the building. Preparation for the next encounter was needed to be done._

 

_He need a proper plan, one that would grantee him answers. What would he need? What works well against something, something like_ _**her** _ _? His face was knitted with annoyance and frustration. His pondering continued, when? How? Ideas rushed into his head but they all seemed futile. No, that would have to come later, right now, he needed to relocate that vile women_

 

_**She** _ _couldn't have gone far in such a sort time period. Then again, she did escape. Which direction did_ _**she** _ _go? The possibilities as to where she went  are unknown to him. 'Okay, calm down, be reasonable.' He sighed trying to maintain his composure. She didn't eat for almost about four to give hours. The most reasonable thing for_ _**her** _ _to do: is eat._

 

_A chill ran down his spine. His stomach forming a knot. Just the simple thought of_ _**her** _ _feasting was disgusting. That's it._

 

_It was so fucking simple!_ _**She** _ _need to eat! Anything that breaths needs a source of food. A smile crept on his face. All he really needed to remember is where he shot her. Chances are_ _**she** _ _went back to check if the people_ _**she** _ _was taking were still there. Chances are though._

 

_No time to waste, he began to run. Where?! Where was it? It was near the road, in a somewhat clearing. The edge of the town! Yes! That's where it was. He need to make haste. He now knew where he was going, all he needed was the faster route there._

 

_Time passed, when he got there, no one was insight. Wasted energy for not. He gritted teeth, frustration consumed him once again. He screamed, without much of a thought, running towards a tree. Only meters away, he punches it repeatedly, until he couldn't. The only thing that stopped him was the pain and blood for him knuckles. He growled, acknowledging his own stupidity for his action. Its not like it mattered, he needed more supplied to treat himself._

 

_He made his was to the town. To the closest, or rather, the first pharmacy he finds. The search wasn't very long. Its was a small, convenient place at the corner of a block._

 

_It wasn't full of people, barren almost. The more empty it was, the better, he didn't really like to socialize. Walking to the aisle, he got what he needed: bandages, hydrogen peroxide, band-aids, the basics. Once finished he head for the register and paid for his supplies._

 

_It was a simple task, anyone could do it. Get things to disinfect a few cuts and bruises and ta-da! Clean! Like it never happened. But it still stung a bit in his opinion. Once he was done, his journey continued to seek revenge._

 

_His new prime objective was to locate that women and figure it our from there. He lost track of her when she escaped, where the hell did she go? What direction? Questions began to infect his mind, the possibilities seem endless to him._

 

_A honk. His trail of thought came to a halt. Naturally his head moved to the origin of the sound. A car. When did he begin to walk? Was he so consumed in his own thought that he didn't notice? Shit, it was coming in hot, he couldn't move. His body was filled with shock and fear. Is this the end? The car was coming to a screeching halt, it showed no signs of stopping before it reached him. That was until a sudden impact came from the side of him._

 

_He's been saved, but by who? His body hit the cold pavement. A groan coming from his lips, but a loud crash being heard soon caught his attention. "Shit, did someone really just died trying to save me?!" He quickly got up, the aftershock of the impact on him effecting his body before making his way to the gathering of the circling crowd. Pushing through to see who saved him, his heart sank._

 

_For fucks sake. It was that damn_ _**women** _ _. Why? Why did_ _**she** _ _do it? What's_ _**her** _ _end game? The people were murmuring around him._ _**She** _ _was laying there, the life in_ _**her** _ _eyes gone. He again let his mind get consumed by his own thoughts._

 

_The people began to gasp in horror as the presumed dead_ _**women** _ _started moving as if the impact didn't happen. Some took out their phone, recoding the events before them. Others began moving away._ _**She** _ _got up, brushing off any dust from her outfit. That damned smile stretched across_ _**her** _ _face._

 

_All it took was someone to bump into his shoulder to bring him back to earth. His eyes going back to the girl. Ah shit,_ _**she** _ _was staring at him. Fuck, he began moving backwards, every step back_ _**she** _ _came closer. He had no choice to run, and so he did._ _**She** _ _was hot on his trail, he couldn't run any faster. Hell, even after 3 years of chasing_ _**her** _ _you'd gain some speed._

 

_He ran non-stop, he didn't want to look back, he was petrified. His heart was beating against his chest. Exhausting filling him. He began to slow down, still he refused to look back. His pants were heavy, yet he couldn't stop, he was running of pure adrenaline. He was terrified of stopping, he didn't want to die. He could hear_ _**her** _ _footsteps coming closer. Jesus crist_ _**she** _ _was close. But he had to keep going._

 

_They stopped._ _**Her** _ _footsteps stopped. Dare he stop? His curiosity got the better of him. He stopped, slowly turning. Gone,_ _**she** _ _wasn't in sight. Did_ _**she** _ _give up? Unlikely,_ _**she'll** _ _rarely do such a thing. Is this one of those moments? A sound, did is come from the left or right? His eyes darted from side to side. A cold sweat ran down his back._

 

_He was filled with paranoia. Did god really give him a break? He turned around and began to walk. Where? It didn't matter. He knew he was gonna be watched by that_ _**women** _ _. His guard need to be up constantly now. Like that wasn't a problem already. Jesus, what could he do? More importantly, where was he?_

 

_He looked, but it didn't process in his mind. Still in town, just a little more barren than before. Crap, what part? A few locals might tell him what part of town he's in. His gaze looked for the first person. Damn, they're either in groups or look like drug dealers._

  
_He sighed. Looks like he'll have to wing it. The feeling of a pair of eyes following began. It didn't bother him, he'll just dismiss it as someone looking at him and judging what he's wearing. He didn't want to deal with things like that._

_All he needed was a map, or a landmark. That would help him greatly. Crap he was lost. He stopped walking. When was the last time he got lost? The was years ago. Back when his family was still alive. His eyes began to water, damn._

_He couldn't cry, not know. This is the closest he's ever been to getting revenge. To getting the answers as how_ _**she** _ _got_ _**her** _ _immortality. His last chance he screwed up by_ _**her** _ _willingness. He was just so caught off guard by it. Then the way_ _**she** _ _enraged him. He fucked up. Majorly._

 

_He started walking again. It seems like the edge of the town again. Which side was it?  East, West, or South? "Shit, shit, shit." He muttered under his breath, again, he was outdone by his own stupidity. A shuffle. From the the back? The feeling from earlier never left him. God didn't give him a break. He have time, but not breaks._

 

_The shuffle grew louder and louder. It was running, an he was paralyzed with fear. His back felt like it was covered in a crimson light. In his mind, he was shouting to run. His body didn't cooperate. He was letting it happen. He wasn't doing anything, did death finally came to finish the job?_

 

_He looked back._

 

_Nothing, there was nothing! He turned back to his original position , nothing. The sides? He glanced, nothing. Was the sleep deprivation finally caught up? Was he finally hearing shit? Maybe some rest will do him good? Where though? His surroundings weren't exactly suitable. A motel? No, he'll waste even more cash. What time was it? He looked up towards the sky. The sun was a few hours from setting. Late afternoon will do for him._

 

_He began to walk yet again. Sighing in relief, safety was upon him for now.  That was until: he felt something metallic hit him upside the head.  He went down on a four. Bells being heard from his head. Then another hit to his side. He was on the ground trying to ease the pain one way or another. His eyes were out of focus to see the culprit standing before him. He rolled on his back. God he wish he didn't. The third hit was to the side of his  face._

 

_His eyes grew heavy._

 

_He woke up, tied to a chair with chains. He got a feeling of deja vu, but dismissed it. He looked around. "Where am I?" Was all he could think. A door opened. His head immediately snapped to the sound. Walking through those doors was that damn_ _**women** _ _. He glared at_ _**her** _ _. A bag._

 

_She was dragging in a moving bag. Who did_ _**she** _ _get? Who is_ _**she** _ _going to kill next? His eyes were filled with both hatred and horror. What was_ _**she** _ _going to do to said person?_ _**She** _ _tore the bag open through what seemed like a premade old. What slipped out caught him attention for that anything._

 

_It was a pale, skin and bone women with unwashed hair and tattered clothing. A cloth covered her mouth. Her arms were tied, but not her legs. Said women quickly made a run for it but was easily caught and slammed against the floor with a loud crack. It sounded like a bone broke. The bone thin women looked dazed as she looked around. She stopped when hr gaze met his._

 

_The other_ _**women** _ _removed the cloth from the thin one._ _**She** _ _just stood there. But why?_

 

_The thin women began to cry. Her lips barely parting to form a sentence._ _ "My ba..by..S- _ _ setsuko _ _..!" _ _His heart skipped a beat. Was this women really his? No, it seemed so unreal. On the night of his escape. The dread night that_ _**women** _ _came into his life and ruined it. No. This couldn't be the women that cared for him as a baby._

 

_He remembered his mother was beautiful with a kind smile across her face. Her blue eyes that brought him joy. The women who had loved her husband unconditionally after finding out about his affair. This_ _ person _ _in front of him couldn't be his mother._

 

_She moves closer to him. Her bone thin fingers caressed his cheek in such a loving way. Her lips parted again, "You ha...haven't_ _ch_ _-changed my son.."_

 

_Tear began to fall. No this wasn't possible. His mother died that night. But, she seemed so happy. Did she actually survive? She leaned in close to his ear and muttered a sentence. Then she kissed his forehead._

 

_**She** _ _began to move towards them. A gun in_ _**her** _ _hand. That damned smile. She cocked the gun. Pointed at the thin women._

 

_He began to plead to_ _**her** _ _to not shoot. His cries were in vain. The trigger was pulled. The thin women now laid on the floor dead.  Her eyes lost their light._

 

_He was distraught. His mother was now actually dead._ _**She** _ _leaned in and she asked a simple question._

 

_**"Who should I do next? The little one? Or your father?"**_

 

_He snapped at_ _**her** _ _._

 

_"You malicious_ _**bitch** _ _! When I get free I'm make you pay! I swear on my life!"_

 

_His sorrow over took his anger. His hot tears streaming down his face. In response all he got was laugh out of_ _**her** _ _._

 

_**She** _ _again cocked the gun and aimed towards his head._ _**She** _ _pulled the trigger. No gunshot was heard. Just a mocking of sound of one._

 

_**"Bang"** _

 

_**She** _ _was screwing with him more that_ _**she** _ _already does._

 

_'Crazy bitch.'_

 

_That's all he could muster between his sobs._ _**She** _ _threw the gun aside and began to leave._

 

_**"Enjoy the sight~"** _

 

_That was the last thing_ _**she** _ _said before finally leaving the man in black alone with the corpse of his mother before him. He could do nothing but sit there and mourn over his dead mother again like he did when the attack happened that night. He was full of regrets for not going back with help. Now, he had to pay for that choice._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questions? Add me on Kik @ cute_butters  
> Ya gurl.


End file.
